1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of restricting use of a hard disc drive of the image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus capable of printing data that is stored in an attachable/detachable hard disc drive onto a sheet of paper and a method of restricting use of the hard disc drive of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus is a device for printing data that is stored in a recoding medium onto a sheet of paper using a developer such as a toner. Typical examples of the conventional image forming apparatus include printers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs), which perform several functions, such as printing, faxing, etc., in a single device.
The recording medium from which the conventional image forming apparatus reads the printing data is a hard disc drive. The hard disc drive is a portable recording medium that is connectable to the conventional image forming apparatus. The hard disc drive has a high storage capacity and is attachable and detachable to/from the conventional image forming apparatus. The printing data is created in a host device and is transmitted from the host device to be stored in the hard disc drive.
Recently, as digital cameras and cellular phones with cameras have been widely commercialized, large amounts of image data and personal data from the digital cameras and the cellular phones that is to be printed or faxed are stored in the hard disc drive. The personal data may include sensitive information that is not supposed to be open to the public. Additionally, highly confidential data that is to be printed or faxed can also be stored in the hard disc drive.
When the hard disc drive is attached to the conventional image forming apparatus, the image data and other various data stored in the hard disc drive (i.e., the personal data or the highly confidential data) are printed out in response to a printing instruction input by a user. Therefore, when the hard disc drive is maliciously taken, the personal data and the highly confidential data related to be printed or faxed that are stored in the hard disc drive may be undesirably exposed to the public or other unintended viewers.
In particular, in the conventional image forming apparatus provided with the attachable and detachable hard disc drive, there is no problem in using the maliciously taken hard disc drive. That is, the hard disc drive can be used in another conventional image forming apparatus without difficulty. In the conventional image forming apparatus, some security measures (e.g., security numbers, ID codes, pin numbers) are taken to protect specific confidential or personal data stored in the hard disc drive. However, the confidential data or personal data that are not protected by the security measures may be accessible without difficulty by anyone.
Therefore, if the hard disc drive is stolen or lost, anyone can have access to the personal data or the confidential data stored in the hard disc drive without difficulty. Accordingly, there is a risk of exposing the confidential data or the personal data that is not protected by the security measures to the public or the other unintended viewers.